FAMILY SECRET
by Fantasy Writer '92
Summary: Originally set in TVD season 2 episode 18, When Klaus goes undercover as Alaric, the high school history teacher/vampire hunter boyfriend of Jenna Sommers. Aunt to "his" doppelganger Elena Gilbert. One piece of unintended information about the character he's portraying leads him to uncover a long kept secret of his own Family's Past.
1. Chapter 1

_**FAMILY SECRET**_

A Vampire Dairies+Originals Fanfiction

By

 _Fantasy Writer_

It was just after third period and the bell rang out. Signaling that class was over…

Quickly the students vacated their seats with their bags in hand, bolting for the door. But one student stayed behind for a moment to speak with her history teacher.

"Are you alright Ric, you seem a little… well, _off_ today?"

"I'm fine Elena, why wouldn't I be?"

"After what happened in class earlier-"

"I'm _fine_ , Elena really. I just… have _a lot_ on my mind right now" he said.

"Okay just… _don't_ forget to pick up Moraine from school."

"Moraine?" he questioned, almost like he'd never heard of her before.

 _Wow, he must be really stressed out about talking to Jenna_ thought Elena as she gazed worriedly at her teacher/friend.

"Yeah, Moraine Mikaelson. Your foster daughter, you've been together what... Two years now?"

Ric or as he was better known to his students: "Mr. Alaric Saltzman" blinked repeatedly before what seemed like a look of recognition took its place.

"Oh yes, _Moraine_ What time does she get out again?"

"Middle School gets out at three. Are you sure you're alright?" With another reassurance, Elena made her way to her next period.

What she didn't see was Alaric fuming with anger the second she turned the corner. 

See Alaric wasn't really Alaric… at least in the present moment.

The infamous original, Klaus had temporarily chosen to inhabit his body as he prepared for his next course of action to his plan.

Earlier that day he'd been informed by a captive Katherine about the goings on in the inner circle protecting his doppelganger.

He was angry that she'd missed telling him this ever so crucial tiny detail about this man he was pretending to be.

On the other hand,

he was also curious as to _why_ this child happened to bare the same last name as him.

Or was there something he'd missed?

Unlikely….

Either way three o' clock was going to be interesting….


	2. Chapter 2

**A Big Thank You to All who have Followed, Favorited and Reviewed!**

 ** _To Libsrocks:_**

 **Thanks, from the beginning of TVD I always liked how they introduced the "Originals" into the show and having Klaus pretend to be Alaric was a surprising ingenuous twist. In this Fic. You will see a bit more of Klaus as Alaric then you did when it aired.**

Sure enough Three on the dot, "Alaric" parked his car outside the middle school waiting for the mystery girl to come out.

But unlike his long awaited doppelganger, he had no idea what to look for. It was not like he (Alaric) kept a photo in his wallet or anything.

Then with his eyes focused amongst the swam of fleeing kids.

His ears and body felt the passenger door open and slam close beside him.

Looking over at his right to find a small preteen girl with chestnut colored hair and quite _familiar_ dark brown eyes huff in exhaustion as she dumped her heavy backpack on the floor of the car.

"Hey Ric, thanks for picking me up today. You can just drop me off at the apartment before heading over to the meeting at the Salvatore's"

Alaric winced as he turned the key over in the ignition.

"That's probably not a good idea, Moraine. I have a - "guest" there."

The way he said "guest" made the girl raise an eyebrow.

"It's Katherine isn't it?"

He blinked in surprise, _what gave me away?_

"I know it is! You're interrogating her on information about Klaus. Aren't you?"

If he were in his own body, he would be smirking right now. _Well two out of three isn't bad, very good Love! Now what else do you know?_

The preteen held up her hands in surrender.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'm not going to say a word to Elena or the Salvatores. Whatever you do to Katherine is your own business. I may _only_ ask for the privilege to _watch_ now and then. After what she did to me, the bitch has it coming"

 _Katrina, Katrina, you've certainly made some enemies haven't you?_

The girl seemed to realize what she just admitted. "Sorry, I guess I went a little dark again huh?"

It took everything Klaus had in him not to laugh. "I would say so… but a little darkness never hurt anybody. Or so I heard."

"Alaric are you- (cough) (cough) ?"

"Ric" leaned over in the driver's seat and lightly pounded her back.

Once she seemed to catch her breath, she said "Thanks, my throat's been irritating me an awful lot lately. I guess tonight's the night for a hunt again."

 _Ahh! So the Vampire hunter knowingly took in a "young" vampire? This guy gets more and MORE interesting all the time!_

"Remember tonight's the High School Dance. So _please_ do your feeding without drawing much attention."

His eyes nearly dilating on the word "please".

The game was just becoming interesting and he didn't want to blow his cover with her just yet. Moraine laughed,

"Alaric, you act as if I haven't lived in Mystic Falls for thirty years prior to being with you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You to all who've Favorited, Followed and Reviewed!**

 ** _To Tablekorner:_**

 **I'm glad you like the story so far. I couldn't imagine this starting anywhere else in TVD timeline. The setup is just too prefect. I'm also happy to hear that you've warmed up to Moraine. She does indeed have an interesting background that will be revealed little by little. My ultimate goal for her is that because of her uniqueness, She will be the one person who can empathize with Klaus the most.**

 _THIRTY YEARS!_

Why would ANYBODY stick around this SMALL hick town for THAT long?

thought Klaus, _Now New Orleans…I can understand. It's lively and there is always something going on._ "Just how old _are_ you Moraine again?"

The girl sighed,

"Ric, you know I don't like to discuss my past. But if you must know I'm over a thousand… (Merely a decade younger than the Original Vampires.) she added under her breath but Klaus heard anyway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up such a sore subject."

Moraine looked at her foster Dad, "Geez! you must be stressing big time. And who can blame you? Between the recent relationship drama with Jenna to Preparing for Klaus' arrival."

 _They were waiting for me? Well I guess Elijah told them a bit more than necessary. Still, it is good to be "wanted"_ (inner chuckling)

He cleared his throat, "I must say Moraine. Your… reaction to the news of the infamous "Klaus" is a little unexpected. Everyone else seems to be freaking out while you're so calm." (Comparing others antsy to the girl's serene attitude.)

"Maybe with all my _years_ of experience. I've learned that there _are_ worst things out there then "Klaus Mikaelson."

 _Oh intrigue!_ "Like what?"

All he got in response this time was for the preteen to shut up and look out the window.

Not quite knowing what else to do "Alaric" drove them to the Salvatore's Mansion for the meeting.

Upon getting out of the car Moraine stretched and said "Hey Ric while the meeting is going on, I'm gonna go for a quick run okay?"

He blinked in surprise "You- You don't want to stay for it.

"Not really considering I'm supposed to play the part of the "blissful ignorant" kid" she said using quotations. "Just promise to clue me in if there's something I need to know in regards to my safety."

He raised an eyebrow

 _Really? Well be rest assured young one._ _I will tell you exactly what you need to when the time is right._ "I promise"

"Alright so I'll see you later" she said, pulling off her red hooded jacket and tossing it in the backseat.

Re-shutting the door, the girl paused to give Alaric a quick peck on the cheek before sprinting off into the woods.

Then the strangest thing happened:

Just as she rounded the corner Moraine changed shape in broad daylight from human to werewolf!


	4. Chapter 4

**A** **Big Thank You to all who have Favorited, Followed and Reviewed!**

 _ **To TableKorner:**_

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter diving into a little bit of Moraine's past.**

 _WH-? NO WAY! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I'm the only one! …_

 _Never mind, never mind, focus on the task ahead Niklaus - Find out what my precious doppelganger and her friends have planned. Though this new development bares looking into…_

thought Klaus as he turned from staring at the place where "his" charge vanished.

Walking up and knocking before opening the front door of the Salvatore's Mansion.

"There you are," said Damon Salvatore.

Closing the door, "Alaric" walked over to join the group. "Sorry I'm late."

Damon gave a slight shrugged of his head, dismissing the apology. "Hey, I'm gonna need you to put me down as a chaperone for the dance tonight? Klaus made his first move," he explained.

"Ok so we find him and then what?" asked Elena. "What's our plan of attack?"

Her friend, Bonnie Bennett saw this as her cue. "Me,"

Causing Damon to turn his head along with everyone else's to stare at the young witch.

"I'm the plan," she continued. "He has no idea how much power I can channel." Taking a few more steps towards her doppelganger friend. "If you find him, I can kill him Elena. I know I can."

"Alaric" was uncomfortable. "That not going to be that easy. I mean… he _is_ the biggest baddest vampire around."

"Alaric has a point," said Damon. "I mean what if he-" (Trying to speed flash in front of Bonnie but the witch held up one hand. Halting him in his tracks before slamming his body down on the hard wooden floor with the throw carpet as his only cushion.)

His brother, Stefan Salvatore merely shrugged at the scene "Well I was impressed."

Bonnie then started walking around the room in a circle,

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anybody that comes at me."

Elena huffed in acceptance of her friend's strategy while "Alaric" just stared.

Realizing what he was up against before Stefan captured his "friend's" attention. "Hey Ric, are you alright? You seem like you have a lot on your mind. Is it Moraine?"

 _Ah yes! Moraine I nearly forgot about her. Still so many questions…_

"Yes Stefan is about her. Did-did you know she can turn into a werewolf? I thought she was just a vampire."

His comrade just smiled and lightly patted his back, "Yeah, I had that moment myself once back when I first found her in 1977."

"You- _found_ her?"

"Hmm-mm, Didn't I already tell you this story?" he asked and then sighed.

"Aww well! It was October 13th,

For one reason or another I found myself wandering the streets of Chicago at 8:30 at night.

When my nose picked up the stench of burning kerosene... It ended up leading me to an old blazing warehouse.

It seemed deserted, and I was just about to go and find a payphone to call 911 when I heard a faint scream coming from inside the building. All the doors were locked but I managed to find an opening by crashing through the basement window. As luck would have it, I was right where I needed to be.

There in the middle of the room was a small metal cage with what appeared to a little creature huddled in the corner of it.

As I got closer, I soon realized it was a child.

Once I got the cage door open, I found that she'd been chained up in addition.

We were running out of time, the smoke was already starting to creep in.

So I resorted to yanking the restrains from the screws that bolted them to the cage. We just barely made out the way I came in before the building exploded behind us.

It took a few minutes before she started moving.

I could tell she was in immense pain.

Then her fangs came out once she smelled the pulsing blood coming from the human firefighters that finally arrived on the scene. I knew I had to get her away from there.

Not knowing what else to do,

I brought her home to Mystic Falls where I received help from Sheila Bennett, Bonnie's grandmother.

Moraine turned into a wolf once or twice in my car on the way there to deal with the pain.

It took some convincing but Sheila felt sorry for her when her magic revealed Moraine's bodily history:

Prior to the actual fire and the conditions I found her in. She had been beaten, raped and tortured repeatedly for quite some time.

The healing spell Sheila cast could only do so much. Some of both the mental and physical scars she suffered would be permanent. But we would be there to help her through it.

And so she has stayed here ever since... apart from being with you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank You to all who have Favorited, Followed and Reviewed!**

* * *

Later on back at "his" apartment,

Alaric/ Klaus let out his frustrations that had been building to a bloody legged captive Katherine and his warlock, Maddox. "Ah you're right. That witch is all juiced up and ready to kill."

"That's terrible" said Katherine, her voice emotionless.

Klaus started rummaging through the drawers of Alaric's dresser, looking for any sort of weaponry. "She's a problem and we're gonna have to eliminate her, Maddox." He ceased his search upon uncovering a wooden plank to reveal all kinds of contraptions used to kill vampires.

"Who is this guy again?"

"He's the local vampire hunter" Katherine answered with a huff.

"Ah… well that explains the clothing" said Klaus, recalling the remark he'd made earlier in the day.

Maddox wanting to help, poured him a drink. "It all I could find; the guy likes his bourbon."

Klaus downed it in one gulp,

"I knew there was something about him I liked."

It was at that moment that Moraine chose to make an appearance. Coming through the door with pizza box tucked under her left arm. "Hey Ric, I brought home dinner."

Taking a look at her surroundings, she eyed the self-inflected tortured bloody Katherine with an amused expression before saying "Oooh I love what you've done with the place….  
Now seeing that I've obviously interrupted a very important meeting." Sparing a glance at Maddox, "I'll just leave this here."

Placing the box on the counter and grabbing a slice. "And retreat to my room to start on my homework."

She got about half way to the doorknob before spinning around on her heels,"Oh one last thing:I would advise if you do not eat the pizza, then at least consume _something_ of substance. _Other_ than pure hooch."

Making Alaric/Klaus chuckle after her, "Hey who's the parent here!"

Once sure that her door was shut, he muttered"You child, are a puzzlement, one I shall enjoy solving but first…

There's a high school dance tonight and I'm gonna need you to take out Witch Bitch," he instructed Maddox.

"If she has _that_ much power, I won't be able to get near her. For she will surely since me coming a mile away" his warlock warned, "You will have to do it."

Klaus was incredulous, "In _this_ body? I'm a haggard history teacher and "parent". She could hurt me very easily, not "Klaus" me but you know what I mean."

Maddox took a couple steps closer in his direction, "No witch could channeling that much power. It will kill her; it would kill me.  
All you have to do is make her use it."

Klaus caught on to what his associate was hinting at. "You mean, like provoking her to death?"

The warlock nodded, "It won't take long. Just keep attacking 'til it kills her. I'll make sure Alaric's body will stand the fight..."

It was past nine when Moraine finally poked her head out of her bedroom.

"Alaric" had already gone to the school dance. Leaving her to deal with the warlock and twisted vampiric doppelganger.

"Just relax, Maddox. This is only a pit stop to the laundry room to get supplies for my bath." She said upon noticing she'd gotten his attention.

"You know my name?"

"My room isn't exactly soundproof," the girl replied.

Immediately the warlock started advancing on her but she was too fast. Going from directly in front of him to right atop his back with her fangs bared barely an inch from his neck.

" _Now you listen here_ …" she growled:

"While my strength and venom isn't what it used to be... It still can pack quite a mighty _lethal_ punch. Those that are bitten will surely die within the hour. _However_ \- in your case it would be unnecessary bloodshed. Seeing as I'm _not against_ your Master's cause, Your choice?"

Upon receiving a shaken nodded, Moraine leapt off his back and resumed her scavenger hunt.

Maddox was stunned, only ancient vampire such as Klaus could have that much lethality in _one_ bite. And that's because he was a hybrid, could she be one too?

Moraine in the meantime had succeeded in her search for items and was enjoying the relaxing bath water as it soothed her sore ancient wounds from so long ago. Eventually getting out, she rushed to put on her pajamas and flopped down on the couch in the living room, watching TV.

"Are you _really_ going to just _keep_ lounging there, ignoring me?" said Katherine, irritated.

"To me Katerina, you are merely furniture" she said while flipping through a magazine.

"OOO Ouch! That's kind of mean" the vampire taunted. "Whatever happened to that kind, generous, naïve little girl?"

Moraine slammed the magazine on the coffee table before advancing on the wicked doppelganger, causing her to lean back in her chair!

For the first time truly intimated since Klaus, the girl then spoke in a calm deadly voice: "You know _damn_ well what happened…"

Cupping each side of Katherine face in her hands, compelling her "And now _Katerina_ since you so charmingly brought up our past… It is time to see what your actions have brought..."

When Alaric/Klaus return from the dance an hour later he was surprised...

to find _Katherine_ making disgusting faces as she spread and rubbed lotion all the way up and down Moraine's ruined back.

Listening to their conversation:

Katherine: "You _do_ realize that man isn't Alaric?"

Moraine: "Yeah, I figured that out like the minute he opened his mouth when he picked me up from school."

Katherine: Well _why_ didn't you say anything?"

Moraine: " I'm not the one he's after, So it's none of my concern. I'll play his game as long as I need to, in order to continue living my daily life."

Katherine (surprised): "You're not at all worried about Elena?"

Moraine: "If you _must_ know, I care about her but at the end of the day? I know what my priorities are and I've already re-paid my life debt to Stefan when we saved her the first time from drowning with her parents."

Katherine (proudly cheeky): "Sounds like you've finally learned something."

Moraine (warningly): "Watch it _Katerina_ , or I'll compel you to do this for the rest of the entire _week_ instead of just tonight."

Katherine: " _No way_! I'll be good, anything to get away from your horrendously disgusting back! I probably won't be able to shake this image in front of me out of my head for the next _century._ "

"- Good, seeing as _you_ caused it. A story I am just _dying_ to hear" said Klaus interrupting them with a cruel smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there, it's been a long time, this chapter is short but hopefully still good**

* * *

Both females snapped their heads around to face him.

Before Moraine told Katherine to stop, much to her over exaggerated expressions of relief while the preteen replaced her shirt and got to her feet.

"But it _is_ a tale for _another_ time, "Good Night" she announced as she started to walk away.

Only to have Alaric/Klaus cut her off and pull her close. His eyes dilating. "No, now" he softly ordered.

But instead of the usual response, Moraine stared into his dark pupils for a moment then shook her head. "Nice try Mr. Mikaelson but I can't be compelled"

Suddenly Klaus without warning, lunged forward and _bit_ Moraine's neck. Forgetting that he was in a human host.

Then to everyone's surprise the girl's face changed, showing the beast within and extending her fangs.

Sinking them into Alaric's fleshy shoulder and drank the appetizing liquid.

Consuming her senses thus making her deaf to Klaus' screams of pain or Katherine's giggles of laughter. Or anything in general until a hurricane like gust of wind blew her back across the room.

"Th-thank you Maddox" Klaus panted, obviously in immense agony from the little hybrid's mixed venom.

He knew that thee "Original" him would not die, his spirit would be transferred back to his own body.

And _then_ he would deal with that _defiant_ little-

No one _dared_ to _bite_ him! NO ONE!

And those who did, found themselves _terminated_.

But this would be the end of Alaric: _Pathetic_ high School History Teacher  & Vampire hunter.

He almost couldn't believe that this child had actually _bitten_ her parental figure. Of Course, it would be a more _delicious_ revenge if he got out of this body early and forced her to watch him, the REAL _him_ (Alaric) die in front of her, before sic'ing his wrath on her…

While he'd been musing, Klaus couldn't help but notice things had grown awful quiet.

The girl was missing and Katherine was confined to her chair and Maddox had helped him up off the floor and onto the couch where he laid flat.

"Where- where is she?"

"-She's in her room,"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Klaus as he tried to bolt from his position but the painful venom restraining him as he winced. "Why? Why didn't you keep her here?"

"The girl is surrounded by dozens of protection spells, each one far more advanced and complicated magic that can only be undone by a Bennett Witch."

"-And the one capable of breaking the spells is the one I killed earlier-(cough)" Klaus sighed ruefully.

"Aww! Poor Klaus, not everything is turning out the way you hoped" Katherine pouted sarcastically from her frozen place.

"Shut up!" he hissed, launching himself upward enough to grab the spare knife on the table and throw it at her. Hitting her straight in the shin,

"OW!"

Alaric/Klaus fell back against the pillow before giving Maddox instructions:

"Contact Greta, tell her I'm ready to get out of this body" he coughed. The warlock nodded and walked to the phone. That was the last thing Klaus saw before succumbing to darkness. …

Interestingly enough human senses, though denser than a Vampire's could pick up another being's presence close by.

When Klaus opened his eyes, the little hybrid was standing over him in the dark!

And Maddox was _nowhere_ in sight.

But before he could say anything, Moraine sunk her teeth into her left wrist and drew blood.

Extending the limb across his mouth and a couple droplets fell against his lips. Realizing what she was doing, both hands came up, immobilized her arm while he drank the cure.

Suddenly the apartment door swung open and the light switch came on.

It was then that Klaus realized that Moraine's eyes were closed!

 _The girl was sleep walking...!_


End file.
